


Members Of Creation

by NutellaSecretAgent



Series: Eternita [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 2b2t, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Eternita au, Fantasy, Gen, God Grian, God Phil Watson, God Ranboo, God Tommyinnit, God Tubbo, How Do I Tag, Magic, No Beta Here, Winged Phil Watson, Wings, Worldbuilding, Written like a research paper, just me, or document of sorts, please don’t judge me, youll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27878081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NutellaSecretAgent/pseuds/NutellaSecretAgent
Summary: The pages documented here are that of The Members of Creation, and their legends. Should you wish to learn of them, look no further.May the gods smile upon you, and give their eternal blessing.
Series: Eternita [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041173
Comments: 32
Kudos: 236





	1. The Survivor

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I have a ton of stuff planned to update for the Christmas holidays >:D
> 
> The fics you guys wanted extensions on I plan to post around then, so look out!
> 
> Until then, have my own AU (which I’m calling Eternita based after the old kingdom in this world).
> 
> This is just a collection of information on the members of creation :)
> 
> (If you have any questions or comments please lmk, I love talking to people.)

**The Survivor.**

_ Of all five members of creation, The Survivor is the most experienced of them all. Their knowledge is beyond that of any normal person. _

_ Legends say The Survivor spent years alone in isolation before meeting the other four members of creation in the Meeting of Kings. [See; Kingship and Creation]. _

_ Like all members of creation, The Survivor was winged. Some say the wings were ashen grey like that of a fallen angel, others say they were a midnight purple like that of the void itself. The only constant in the description were three, triangular shapes that glowed the starkest white, eerily remnant of the stars in the night sky. _

_ The Survivor was never an easy one to track, according to carvings and ancient texts recovered in the Temple of Hearts. [See; Temples of Creation]. The colour of The Survivor blended into the foliage and forests they were rumoured to be found in. Greens reminiscent of every kind of forest, grey like that of the caves and mountains, and white like the snowy plains and tundras.  _

_ However, these descriptions seem only to match the more human form that The Survivor takes in an attempt to blend in to humanity. _

_ Hidden behind a curtain, Captain Jordan Sparklez, head of the first expedition team to the Temple of Hearts, discovered a stained-glass window whose secrets were only uncovered recently after ancient scripts found in the Library of Eternita [See; Eternita, The Ancients World] were decoded to reveal the true form of not only The Survivor, but the other members of creation as well. _

_ The Survivor’s crown was that of gold, prismarine, and amethyst crystals. The center jewel was that of a rare artifact known as a Nether Star [See; Legends of The Nether], an object only known to exist as a gift for defeating a mythical being known as The Wither.  _

_ Wither skeletons are found commonly in Nether Fortresses, however a Wither in itself, which we now classify as a boss mob, has not been seen or heard of in the last few decades. It is unknown when this glass structure was created, or when the ancient scripts were written, but it is estimated to be roughly five-thousand years ago. _

_ As of now, the true description of The Survivor is mixed and muddled with time, but their crown is common ground. In addition, it is known The Survivor wore three notable accessories. A pair of feathered earrings that match his own, a necklace bearing the symbol of the Temple of Hearts, and a second necklace said to be concealed with magic, but rumoured to be a piece of the first world [See; Life, The Origins] that all members of creation possess part of.  _

_ It is unknown what happened to The Survivor, as with the rest of the members of creation. Some say they were slain during The Great Calamity [See; Kingship and Creation] that created the worlds we know today. Others say they took human form and became a family, before dying of old age peacefully. The hopeful ones, the dreamers and believers, say they were forced into hiding, and now walk our world like it’s their own. (Although in a way, it very much still is) and they will one day reveal themselves.  _

_ All we know is The Survivor is wise and experienced, taking on a role like that of a father to the other members, and fought alongside them to stop The Great Calamity. [See; Kingship and Creation] _

_ For now all we can do is continue to try and uncover the secrets of the members of creation, and the ancient world ot Eternita, so we can learn the great secrets of the forgotten world and those that helped create our present one. _

_ I bid those on expeditions well, and pray you find what your heart desires, but not be too greedy with what you find, or it shall be your downfall. _

_ -Professor Phil Watson _


	2. The Architect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Architect Awaits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second page, whaddya think? :3

**The Architect.**

_ Oh The Architect, my greatest inspiration and favourite member of creation. The one bursting with creativity and ideas beyond that of any mortal. _

_ My greatest builds are mere fractions of what The Architect could do, and yet, I know I could never reach that level of imagination as a simple mortal, confined to the laws of this world. _

_ Rumours have it The Architect built not only their own temple but also that of the other four members. The Temple of Hearts, Harmony, Life, Strength, and of course their own, Invention [See; Temples of Creation].  _

_ Many say the wings of The Architect were fit for a builder, and as a builder myself, they must be strong and capable of handling large amounts of weight for extended periods of time. Texts discovered in the Library of Eternita [See; Eternita, The Ancient’s World] claim The Architect bore wings of light purples and tarnished gold, with a glow nothing short of an End Crystal [See; The Lost Dimension]. _

_ The Architect was born by the world itself, and never spent too long in one place. The Architect spent eons traveling the lands, blessing people with the power of creation, and gaining inspiration from every biome, person, and animal. Some say that the temples uncovered in the desert and jungle [See; Natural Design] were built to honour The Architect, or perhaps, built by The Architect themself. _

_ A tapestry of The Architect was recently recovered by Captain Jordan Sparklez and Professor Phil Watson in the Temple of Invention [See; Temples of Creation], depicting that of The Architect. _

_ Hair a dirty blond, eyes of onyx black, a charming young god. Rumoured to wear an elegant robe-like jacket of deep reds, light-purples, and reflective chrome, The Architect was a god of building and invention, although many seem to think that their clothing was anything but matching. (Personally, I think otherwise, but It seems I’m at a disadvantage here). _

_ The Architect had their own accessories too, like all members of creation, and these are rarely contested in being the most bizarre. A piece of mycelium embedded in gold and covered with a magical resin on a bracelet that The Architect is said to be never seen without. Some say it was a symbol of strength and resistance, others believe it to simply be a silly charm.  _

_ Also bearing a piece of the first world [See; Life, The Origins] on a golden chain, The Architect seemed particularly protective of their piece. It is unknown as to why. The third piece is, oddly enough, perhaps the most normal. A simple piece of pressed silver, resembling that of a dog or cat tag, with scratched lettering so worn only an “M” could be made out. _

_ The crown of The Architect, now that is a masterpiece. It is said that all five members of creation worked together in creating their crowns, and that every intricate design was hand-crafted by The Architect in an attempt to create something truly unique.  _

_ The golden pattern lined with platinum glimmered like the sun and moon as one, the Nether Star in the center glowing softly.  _

_ While many buildings created by The Architect still stand, hardly any remnants of the creator themself have ever been located. Some say The Architect did that on purpose, tried to erase themself from the world to protect the secrets of builders long passed. _

_ Personally, I believe that The Architect still exists, and that they choose to remain hidden for the sake of their own safety and that of those they care about. Some people say I sound crazy believing someone like The Architect would care for anything besides the other members and their builds, but… well, I just don’t think that’s the case. _

_ The Architect is an incredible builder, playing the role of an older brother to the younger members of creation. Creating many of the places destroyed during The Great Calamity [See; Kingship and Creation], and constructing some of the most impressive monuments on the face of the known world. _

_ One day I hope The Architect could re-emerge in their true state without fear and use their creative abilities freely, but, as of now, it sounds like a foolish hope. _

_ Whatever happens, I wish the people luck who search for the secrets of the greatest builder, for the secrets could spell life and death depending on the hand that claims the blueprints.  _

_ The builder's world awaits those who know the truth, but success only follows for those who choose to protect it. _

  
_ - _ _ Grian, builder of the Hermits _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters today Pog! Lmk what you’re thinkin’ in the comments ;)


	3. The Dimensionalist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dimensionalist: the world walker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe third member time!
> 
> Hopefully the physical descriptions are sufficient, as I’ve been drawing each member and attempting to write them as I’d describe the drawings :p

**The Dimensionalist.**

_I’m not sure why I’m writing this, but I’m bored, and we were told to write about our interests so here goes nothing, I suppose._

_The Dimensionalist, now that’s a mouthful, but also my favourite member of creation. Most people call them ‘The Balance’ or ‘One of Two Sides’, but I prefer to call them by their real name. Calling people by names not their own is just rude afterall._

_Of the members of creation, The Dimensionalist is probably the most unknown, despite being one of the most vital in the creation of the worlds we know today. According to myths, The Dimensionalist is the reason people can travel between worlds, as well as dimensions such as The Nether or The End._

_It is rumoured The Dimensionalist has a unique appearance, split down the middle, as a result of being the gateway between worlds. The Temple of Harmony [See; Temples of Creation], the one belonging to that of The Dimensionalist, has scripts indicating that the earliest sightings of the member themself was in The End [See; The Lost Dimension] conversing with endermen. Some say that both the creator and the mob shared an eerie resemblance but most say it was likely the fear and confusion from the one who may have seen them that made that comparison._

_While The Dimensionalist is not the youngest member of creation, they still retain some attributes of a typical teenager such as the desire to play jokes and prank other people. However, The Dimensionalist also has a serious side, one that has rarely ever surfaced, and that fewer have ever witnessed. How terrifying._

_The outfit of The Dimensionalist is also peculiar to most, although personally it appears The Dimensionalist simply had an amazing sense of style. A modern-like suit with intricate silver designs laced throughout, along with a jacket of half white-half black and a blood-red tie._

_The crown of The Dimensionalist, of course bearing a Nether Star like all members, but also adorned with rubies and emeralds. No one quite knows the reason behind these specific gems, but recounts of the appearance of The Dimensionalist have it that the red and green gems match the eyes of this creator, which would be incredibly cool if I did say so._

_The items of this creator are perhaps the second-most sought after of all members of creation, not only for their outward appearance and value, but their rarity and versatility as well. They say along with the piece of the first world [See; Life: Origins], The Dimensionalist carries a miniature End Crystal [See; The Lost Dimension] which contains the essence of The End itself, and a book and quill said to recount every known memory of the members of creation.  
_

_  
While not much is known about The Dimensionalist’s book, tales as old as time itself speak of the legendary Ender Dragon [See; The Lost Dimension] and the End Crystals that gave the Ender Queen her life._

_According to researcher Fit, End Crystals have the potential to exude large amounts of energy over time, or if used correctly, release an unimaginable amount of power in less than a second, which in the myths of a land known only has 2b2t [See; Worlds Forgotten], were used in combat or, scarily enough, to level entire cities._

_During the time of The Great Calamity [See; Kingship and Creation], perhaps the greatest rumour of all, it is said The Dimensionalist used their abilities of spatial manipulation to move the residents of Eternita [See; Eternita, The Ancients World] to another dimension far from the greatest and most deadly disaster to ever plague the land, although no evidence has been found in The Nether [See; Legends of The Nether], and it is impossible to access The End as of now._

_Maybe one day The Dimensionalist’s secrets will be revealed, and although many no longer think this member of creation lives, I believe one day they will return when the world needs them the most. Until then, it is best not to forget what we have learned, as you never know if your mind will be lost to the void like many researches before us._

  
_-_ _The Village Wanderer, Ranboo_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, leave any theories, comments, and even questions you may have down below.
> 
> I see all of them and who knows, maybe they’ll have an impact on the world of Eternita.
> 
> (I hope y’all enjoyed this one! :D)


	4. The Druid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second to last member, and the one that gives life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I.... may or may not have vanished off the face of the Earth for a bit, but I have returned!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter, the first look at the members are nearly complete. 
> 
> Let me know what theories/ideas you all have, I love readin' em and even taking inspiration from some ;)

_Hopefully what I’m writing is legible, Tommy’s gonna be looking over it and I can already hear him ranting about the spelling errors from here. ~~You did great big man!~~_

_Wilbur wanted us to write about our favourite legend or myth as a way to distract ourselves from the war, think of something to look up to, although he should know that as I’m writing this all I can think about is L’manburg._

_The myth I want to tell is one that I believe in with all my 3 lives, although if you asked why I probably couldn’t tell you. It’s the story of a god known as The Druid. According to myths and legends, The Druid was a keeper of nature, and closely tied with another god, The Warrior, as well as The Dimensionalist._

_Nature is a huge category, including things like animals, plants, weather, the Earth, and most importantly, life itself. It was often forgotten that The Druid was a symbol of life and not just of the forests like many more common tales about fantasy druids made the name out to be._

_The Druid wasn’t the tallest or the scariest of the Members of Creation, but they were one half of the most important cycle. They were powerful beyond all other members besides The Warrior who remained their equal, and gave birth to the many biomes found scattered around the world, the animals and mobs who roam them, and the old civilizations [See; Natural Design] that evolved into the people that are known today. ~~haha, short~~ _

_Physical descriptions of The Druid have only ever been found within this Member’s own temple, the Temple of Life [See; Temples of Creation], although researcher Fit and specifically mentioned many tapestries appeared torn in half, alluding to the existence of a bond deeper than friendship, which many believe to be the cycle of life and death._

_Pictures depicting The Druid show them with blond hair, eyes blue like the sky, and a scar on their cheek in what looks to be the result of an explosion. Their clothing consists of a mid-length cloak of green, lined with silver and surprisingly, lapis lazuli, making up intricate designs of swirls and plants. Boots of brown and silver, a crown of gold and flowers made of precious stones, even their Nether Star had flowers around it, and their necklace of the first world [See; Life, Origins] adorning their neck.  
_

_The Druid had two items, besides their necklace, that they carried dear to them. A bracelet with a few colourful designs, a bee of gold and obsidian in the center, and a stone of purple and white, round to perfection but otherwise seemingly normal. Said stone lay embedded in a charm of back and gold that held their cloak together._

_This was another tie to The Warrior, one that did not keep them together as a balance, but as friends, and as family._

_Unlike The Dimensionalist whose wings were never documented, brief descriptions of The Druid’s only mentioned feathers of blue and green, silver tips and patterns, and a few slivers of red, a colour oddly out of place on a being so fully composed of life's very essence. The Druid had horns, and they too were laced with silver, although brown in colour, and occasionally a flower would wind its way around the horn and stay during the season of spring, signaling a plentiful growing season._

_The Druid traveled dimensions without care, tending to the life within. Records show that the ancient cities [See; Eternita, The Ancient’s World] that were destroyed during The Great Calamity [See; Kingship and Creation], even thousands of years later without inhabitants, nature continued to flourish and produce countless plants year-round, never once would a city be found without being adorned in the rainbows of flowers, fruits, and vegetables._

_When the Members of Creation vanished during The Great Calamity [See; Kingship and Creation], there was a rumour that The Druid left a seed in the ground, in the middle of nowhere, that when its flowers bloom, life will flourish like never before. ~~Tubbo, I won't lie, that sounds cryptic as fuck~~ _

_I don’t believe that any members have died, I believe they live among us, but in hiding because of the atrocities committed against them by greedy people and damage done to them during their fight against The Great Calamity [See; Kingship and Creation]. Signs as early as 20,000 years ago in the lands of 2b2t, extensively researched by the researcher Fit himself, show signs of some otherworldly force, but many say it’s nothing to care about._

_I hope people take lessons from The Druid and the way they lived, to try and protect the world and work together instead of destroying it, and each other. Maybe I’ll get my wish and the Members of Creation can present themselves once again to humanity, and roam the earth, explore the seas, and soar the skies like they used too._

_After all, when life falls and death reigns, the balance shifts, and another calamity may occur. ~~Ughh riddles~~ _

_Never let greed and a lust for power guide you, for it is a lonely road. Instead, stay together with friends and family, and you too, can flourish like the land many were born to sow._

  
_-_ _Tubbo, citizen of L’manberg!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been desperately trying to figure out how to draw these guys the way I've described them and imagine them, but I have no ability. I have a twitter, @NutellaAgent that I never use but it exists if people ever want to talk to me or share any designs you may have :D
> 
> Again, hope you all enjoyed, leave your ideas below, and I hope you all have an amazing day/night, thanks for reading <3


End file.
